Blood Moon
by Isaki-chan
Summary: Blood Moon organization mixes in the institute of war. It s the tragic sequence of "I want to know" and contains Kat Tal, Vi Jinx and other ships
1. Chapter 1

"Blood Moon"

Characters: Katarina, Talon, Elise, etc

#1: Again I apologize that I don`t fallow the lore.

#2: In later chapters, you`ll not understand what`s going on, so I must put this here. "I want to know" is the first part and you can find it here /s/10910156/1/I-want-to-know

#3: The title is related with the ionian festival and the released skins.

Intro

It was night between two seasons. Valoran hills goes all the way for the summer. This time of the year was used for witchcrafts mostly. The Blood Moon was an old organization and the past leaders died a long time ago. It rose under the pressure of a spider priestess who summoned the new and old existent members under the beauty of a sanguine full moon. They all wore black robes and ionian red demon masks, so no one could see their faces.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" The tall female leader aims her long nailed hands in the air. "I summoned you all today to talk about the Institute of war treat for us." She paused and gained more air. "I will enroll two new members as spies over the institute`s matters and two old ones to help the cause. This is the best way to form devoted Blood Moon warriors."

In the group of people could be heard two whispering. "Do you think, she`ll choose us again?" An ravage almost feminine voice spoke to a formal fit manly one.

"Ha...!(Yeah!) It`ll be a pleasure to join their league." The man`s hallow voice was flying in the air and his delight could be taste as a joyful sadism.

"Ahem." The sanguine spider nun named Elise made room for her choice. "The new ones are:" She checked a long list. "Akali." Then she turned the pages. "...and Shen."

The two of them stepped ahead. Akali took off her black robe first, showing a muscular young lady in ionian female fighting clothes. Though the red mask was on her face, her long black hair and her brave posture proves a strong fighter.

The other one chosen, was a man, who shyly takes off his Blood Moon uniform and all this time fallowed Akali`s steps. Now standing tall like her, he looked manly and fit, dressed as a ninja. He was from Ionia too, so maybe Elise chose them thinking about their similar occupation. Ninjas. Ionia`s best silent fighters were ninjas.

"L-Lady Akali..." Shen spoke slyly to her but she was too sober to lose focus on the case. "Lady Akali, I hope everything will go well."

"Now, the old elite will join the Institute of war in our sake. Thresh and Kalista!" Elise passion could be feel when she spoke their name and they come in front of everyone leaving the black robes and showing their true natures. Specters. A male one holding a soul lantern whose laugh was running through the living ones head like a nightmare and slender female one whose specter body holds hallow spears. They were those two who were talking before Elise selected the two new ones.

"Now that it`s set, I can`t wait to collect souls." The male one said rubbing his lantern.

"Oh, shut up, Thresh! Don`t be so greedy!" Kalista snapped him off.

Chapter 1 – The House Dealers

Demacia and Noxus got an withdrawn again. It was something usual, as for those who got a real life outside the war to return to their family and close friends. But this time good noxian soldiers started to receive letters from the Institute of war. Some of them already left the state for the great chance, as Talon suspected this thing. He used to talk with Katarina about it, just after the battle.

"So you think it`s a trap?" She asked him curiously.

"It might be. This institute lasts for long time ago, but just now, they started to send invitations to Noxus. We were not in good terms with it and as I can remember Demacia and Piltover were their favorite states." He tries to explain more. "Umm... Piltover invested weapons and technology."

"What if they`ll invite us?"

"I am not sure. Better you don`t go." He sighs like an old man thinking.

"How about you?" She pokes his arm.

"Me?! Of course I won`t go, unless you want to join the league just to don`t listen to what I said." His arrogance burst out like in old times.

"You`re so annoying!" She punches his chest joking.

* * *

After the Blood Moon gather, Elise started to travel gaining more fallowers. The leader goal was to gain young members, but in the same time those old immortal ones were the true master pieces. She sent Thresh in the institute because he was a soul collector. She held him this way, also she asked Shen to go with Akali for his lack of confidence. Even being a good ninja, he mostly stood under Akali`s commands after his clan got dismissed. Though the spider nun, didn`t gave them a time limit to join the institute. Firstly she wanted to visit Ionia`s festival. They had a cult about the moon, which in her eyes means more. A blood moon rising.

* * *

In Noxus Katarina decided to move from Talon`s poor house from slums. She couldn`t hide forever in those dirty motels, also people started to see her too often. She was focusing on a new big house, just like the one she used to own before it burnt to ashes, she found a weird sanguine entertainer who charmed her to fallow him to a certain place. She wasn`t afraid, thought if there would be Talon, he would not allow her to go with strangers, but Katarina is a commander of Noxus now and a fast assasin. No one would dare to mess with her.

"Come here, my lady. I want to show you a beautiful mansion, I own from generations and no one was brave enough to stay longer." The white haired sanguine juggler presents an old house with a large principal stair, not far from the noxian forest. Though there was no other house near it and in front of the garden a raged green skinned woman was spinning victoriously like a broke angel from a horror movie. The vampire rubs his hands showing little by little his vampire sides.

"Are you a vampire?" Katarina asked him in face, noticing his teeth and cold hands, yet not bothering about the woman ahead.

The vampire received a strong hit. Slowly gains his cool temper back. "Is that obvious?"

"Hmm... " Katarina looks around him with big eyes. "Yes."

The long rag dressed woman came closer with a devilish dark face. "I told you, Vladimir." She laughed about his hurt ego, patting his shoulder loudly.

"And your broken wings makes you look like infected by zombies." The red head hits the vampire`s partner too.

"So cruel noxian lady..." She sobs behind.

"Is this a haunted house?" Katarina asked looking around it.

"If you are so mean with us, I bet you can hurt the ghosts feelings too." Vladimir wipes his tears of sadness away, helping his female winged friend to be strong. "Don`t worry, Morgana, after she`ll give us money, she won`t insult us further." He shakes her.

"I`ll take it." The red haired shows a pleased expression looking at the two weirdos and shakes hand with Vladimir.

"Deal!" He nods too and after a week, Katarina and Talon were moving things around. Though she didn`t tell him that she took the house from a vampire and a dark angel, not even that it is haunted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A New Home

The fare big house Talon and Katarina regards just now seem disturbed by some cracking sounds and screams. The wind blows through their poker faces.

"Is this safe...?" Talon tilts head with a funny concerned expression.

"Doesn`t it look safe to you?" Katarina gives a sore answer, then her usual mood returns. "Nicely done! The furniture car just arrived." She lifts her sleeves ready for work as the driver salutes them and stops the heavy transport. Talon makes himself useful helping her to get in the furnish pieces.

* * *

A day before Katarina took Talon to the mansion, the read head got stopped by Morgana who handed her a specific valoran letter. The dark winged female chuckled near Du Couteau daughter`s ear something, then Vladimir takes the money and leaves with his friend.

On their way through cursed of history paved streets from the lowest of Noxus, Vladimir rises an eyebrow seeing some hookers. "I would feast myself with their blood.. Mmm..."

"Hah. Aren`t you gonna ask me what was that letter about?" Morgana rubs her chin thinking.

"I thought it`s an invitation from the Institute of war." He shrugs passing shoulder by shoulder with the lusty women. They begged him, but he waved his cold hand to leave him away. No matter how hungry he would be after fresh blood, he won`t contaminate himself with low rank women.

"Indeed. I can totally see the high commander of Noxus joining the league. Her cold personality will fit perfectly there." Morgana rubs her hands pleased.

The vampire didn`t know much about Katarina, so he skips it. "But I thought you`ll join the league too..." He turns head looking at her malicious face.

"I will." Morgana laughs knowing more things behind the Institute of war letters.

* * *

After the two suspicious monsters left Katarina with the key of her new house, she luckily runs into Talon`s poor chamber from slums and takes him with her. She couldn`t tell him about the invitation, she only wanted to leave someone in Noxus in her family name.

So here they are, moving things around the house. Everyone was doing things alone and clear. She set the places before with white chalk in big x marks. Obviously she moved the light things, while Talon exercised his muscles, actually pushing the wardrobes at his limit to match the original x spots.

"..." He silently curses Katarina.

When they were half way ready, they took a break for the first day.

"Come here!" She screams after him, while she was on the first floor stairs.

"What?" He growls wiping his sweat.

"The vampire who sold the house left a lot of art masterpieces in." The read head noticed the dark purple face of Talon and tries to describe it. "I-I mean the old man who sold the house..." She fakes a long laugh, taking his hand to show him the old pictures covering the walls. "It looks like a rich family used to live here."

Thought the noxian man didn`t agree with the house and the way she called the solder creeps him, he could see the expensive painting reminding him of the previous Du Couteau house. A melancholic feel runs through his mind, but didn`t say a thing.

"Talon?" Katarina looks at him noticing something wrong. "Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm. What is it?" Their sights were so close, that Katarina wipes her dirty hand on her shirt and cups his face, making him to gasp at her action because her hand was dusty after helping to clean and move small pieces through house.

"What?! It`s clean now." She gives him a short smile.

"Meh... These painting reminds me of the old Du Couteau household." He looks away from her sight and she takes her hand away.

She feels hurt too and looks on the other side. For both of them the memories were pretty strong and painful. She thought to hug him, the only remained family member, but instead, he hugs her like reading her mind. She melts immediately in his touch and remained silent feeling his breath over her head.

* * *

The noxian assasin couldn`t stay forever. His stray way of living searching for the general with Katarina`s accord drove him back in slums. Sometimes he returns in the owned house and the way his red head sibling was dealing with the supposed to be ghosts amused him. She even started to dance weird dances howling all the halls and placing crucifixes on doors. But Talon never noticed something strange, probably because he didn`t stay long inside. Maybe she knew things he didn`t know, but he didn`t take her seriously, but never laugh at her weird procedures.

"Ahem... How do you like the house...?" He crosses arms over his noxian uniform used as spy.

"Oh, I hate you so much! I have to live with the ghosts while you can sleep peacefully in slums!" She growls while grunting a weird melodic line.

"So what? Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"Is this a deal or a question?" She forgets about her funny chat and stops the conjuration dance into a half position.

"Question?" He couldn`t take the talk seriously from the first steps inside.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?!" She is astonished how it turned on, but he realizes the gravity of his words when Katarina stands tall and forgets about the dancing chant against ghosts.

"No wait! I thought you tried to sleep with me in past!" He gets up preparing to escape from her gaze in case she`ll jump to attack him.

"Talon!" She comes closer with angry eyes.

"I am sorry, Lady Katarina! I still want to live...!" He waves hands in defense with a crying face.

She comes closer enough as he steps back bumping his back on the wall behind. "Idiot! I won`t kill you!" She slaps his defending hands. "I wanted to clean the house from ghosts because I want you to stay here after I`ll leave for the League of legends of Valoran." She paused wanting to see his reaction. He was silent, so she continued. "Talon, stay with me a few days until I`ll go." She wraps her arms over his shoulders. "I am glad to have a handsome brother in law." Her smirking face was turned off when he gives her an resistant cold flare.

"Don`t even think, Kat!"

* * *

A week passed in their new house and Talon got used with Katarina`s large size bed. It was wrong, but it felt good. They discussed about their father missing and that Talon is still searching for any information about it. He even told her what happened between him and Le Blanc in slums and he doubts her mixing in Swain business, about Yasuo who was wondering in the Valoran being exiled, about all those things he couldn`t tell her in the first place and she accused him of betray her family.

She understood him. She was happy to know his assasin brother was on her side all this time. His painful truth left by her father, made her see the future and don`t regret her rudeness to him. She was sadistic person anyway and Talon was her punching bag, not literally.

"Kat, why do you want to join the Institute of war?"

"I find myself useful there. You can work here to find out about my father and I can go to seek in Valoran." Her words were pretty warm just like her hugs over his naked body in the blanket.

"But if you`ll go there, you`ll face a lot of others. There is a big chance for demacians to join the league too."

"Are you already jealous, Talon?" She laughs in his chest, moving closer to his heart side.

"Not that. What I mean is that it`s dangerous!" He scuffs placing his barely hands on her.

"Is that so...?" She looks into his eyes moving on top of him hugging him tight. They stopped talking when the female placed her nose in his hair and started to kiss his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Institute of War

One morning, before the sun could light the near Noxian forest, Katarina left the mansion. She didn`t say anything to Talon, but this was her plan from the start. She left him behind, not knowing what will going on next with her life as she will join the Institute of war.

Her thoughts were mixed lifting her eyes at the window where Talon was still sleeping. The car was waiting for her to take her on the Valoran`s hills. Though it wasn`t a long road, she understand that she can`t leave the place for a while. There was no other one left for her except Talon, while Cassiopeia took her serpent tail in Shurima and they didn`t want to disturb her coward self.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Valoran field of justice so many other warriors joined the lines for signing their names on the lists. A large diversity joined in. From men to little girls, from tall warriors to unshaped monsters, from kids to yordles...

First one in the row was a big one on bare human proportions, covered face and well dressed to not be recognized. In his three fingered hands he holds a street lamp. From time to time he checks the others applicants to see how they stick together winding his lamp weapon in the air to make silence. As he checked on them from time to time, a midget mummy wrapped around the legs on a woman making her scream.

"Do you wanna be my friend?" The mummy asked the short skirt hoodied archer who startled to kick his head with the spare leg.

"Shut up you there!" The big masked man with the lamp post grunts at the two of them fighting, but from behind, it appeared a tall man with a large sword giving a death stare at the poor mummy.

"Step aside." The woman whispers at the mummy, kicking him to get distance. "You don`t want to face my husband when he is angry!"

"B-But I just want to be friends...!" The mummy whines on her leg and all the dramatic scene breaks apart when the masked man got invited by the stuff to sign the papers.

"Mhm." The masked man leaves the lamp post down thinking about his name, which makes him less real. "Jax." He finally wrote it and spoke it casual. He uses a fake name.

The one from stuff who also looks different with a blue tattooed skin rubs his chin realizing the applicant lied his formal name, but lets him pass the gates. "Listen everybody. My name is Ryze for you all and I am the one assisting your formal stats. Now be silent and don`t make me problems." He sighs waiting the next one to come and sign for the entrance in the league.

"I`m Morgana." Right in front of Ryze was standing the broken winged partner of Vladimir from Noxus lower sides. She gives a disgusted stare in her right at a brighter winged female levitating on duty. "...and this is my stupid sister, Kayle."

The blue bald man from the gate sighs and accepts them both. "Welcome to the league!"

Shyly behind was standing Katarina looking at the rest of the champions ready to sacrifice their lives in the fight for right. When her eyes focused on a certain big demacian, she felt like approaching more of the rest of the crowd.

He noticed her in silence letting her pass right in front of him. "Hey, Katarina..."

"Hey, Garen..." It seemed like a big gap between them, but he didn`t look like waiting though.

"Heh. I thought I won`t be lucky enough to see you again." He poses a confident attitude.

"Eh?" She didn`t look like talking much, at least not with him. When he almost pocked her ass at the joints of a pirate man who watched over Garen`s pick up lines, Ryze asked the red head noxian woman to come and sign the files. "Yes!" She gets moving and Garen`s hand flips in midway. "Katarina Du Couteau." She said her name staring at the blue man.

"Hmm." He rubs his beard analyzing the noxian woman`s chest size with a pale blush.

"Let her go already, we are waiting here all day!" Some angry ones from behind started to growl at Ryze`s lost interest in his job.

* * *

A night before Morgana`s join to the League, in Ionia was the Moon festival. The fallen angel knew it right, that`s why she and Vladimir contemplated the moon from Noxus. They spend the whole night planing their things, before she left for the league.

"Now that everything is ready, I will convince my stupid sister to join the Institute of war too." Morgana drinks from a crystal glass blood along with Vladimir.

"Heh. I`m glad we have similar tastes, my lady." He waves the glass in front of her.

"Calling me like that when you hate my cooking... This will never work!" She shouts like a common angry woman who loves to bake and no one close to her enjoys her work.

"It`s a way to show respect in old times." He sighs finishing his drink and wiping the rest of the blood at the corner of his mouth with the sleeve.

"...you wipe your mouth with the sleeve?!" She rises an eyebrow. "Anyway, I`m tired, so I`ll go and take some rest for tomorrow travel. Vampires don`t sleep, so you better get some news about the ionian festival." The dark haired fallen angel waves leading to the interior stairs on the palace.

He turns head after her watching her straightening her back till it snaps. "I already knew Elise is in Ionia."

"How?" She turns head looking dead.

"Spiders are everywhere in my castle." He shrugs knowing that Morgana silently rages when he makes fun of her.

* * *

The pirate man from the beginnings started to praise himself telling stories about his long travels on seas. As no one wanted to listen to him, he found the little sad mummy and another little girl to tell them his life story.

"Mr. Gangplank, did you really fight monsters over the sea?" The magenta haired girl widens eyes.

"Aye! I am a brave pirate!" He punches his chest proud.

"Mr. Gangplank, what did you do in fight against Noxus?" She continued asking hugging a little stuffed teddy bear. Right near her stood the little mummy looking at her toy with whiny eyes.

"I am proud of you, little! You are just a child and you heard about the war!" He pats her head.

"I have noxian references, Mr. Gangplank and my name is Annie!" She pats her chest proud like the pirate.

"That`s the spirit, little!" He laughs under his round beard and Annie tries to laugh like him.

"Annie, I like your teddy bear. Do you like sharing?" The little mummy child clings on her back.

"No!" The red head girl turns around moving near the pirate rudely sticking her tongue. "No one touches Mr. Tibbers!" She hugs her stuffed bear, while the mummy felt more rejected.

In this conversation a humanoid wolf appeared from the bush behind longing over little Annie.

"Boo! You are a bad girl!" He didn`t finish his line, when there came alive a big representation of Annie`s bear. A big burning bear facing the talking werewolf.

Gangplank sighed helpless at the scene when the angry fired bear started to chase the wolf, while the mummy sat alone crying watching what the stuffed bear turned into.

In the background, Katarina was arguing with Garen and a horned fancy goat was eating bananas with a bored of life expression.

"Warwick deserves to remain in this form." The horned one watches over the chase of the bear and werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Noxian Bonds

Days started to pass and the invitation had been sent all over the Valoran and the close up islands. Same happened for Gangplank who went to rob Zaun and found an invitation in one of his victim`s pockets.

Zaun used to be a noxian district. They sold poison and other drugs over the sea, but pirates were greedy. The whole Bilgewater area was sailed by pirates. Some battles were loses, some were gave ins and all the battles just raised their experience.

As Gangplank was training in the field of justice using his pistol and sword at once, a crow got in his face. He growled and stepped aside annoyed, but more of them appeared in his vision. He started to shoot them all and when they came closer, he slashed them with anger. "Who the hell...?"

"Ahahaha!" A hallow laugh bursts in front of him. "It seems like our little pirate doesn`t like my present from Zaun." The scare crow makes himself visible behind the crow cover.

"Wha-?" He jumps in the crow mass eliminating them one by one, though they pinched him with their attacks.

"What I am? I am a scarecrow. What I want? Revenge on you!" The walking scare crow went by Fiddlesticks and he already started a jumping victory dance to annoy the pirate.

"Tch. You will regret later!" He rages making his way through the birds.

Their game ended when a wall of fire burned all the crows leaving Fiddlesticks with dropped jaw. The fire maker was the same little girl with her demonic bear. His stuffed toy wasn`t in her hand and Gangplank widened his eyes in terror. He expected the bear to appear in his real big form and eradicate him.

"What?" The scare crow talks with a unpleased tone to her.

"Did you see my bear Tibbers?"

"I... I think you shall ask that red head lady from over there." The pirate points at Katarina and Annie hops in that way.

Katarina shrugs and Annie check for her teddy bear some other way. Behind Katarina a sly soft voice started to whisper a story. "It seems you may not know, but this little girl got noxian origins. Her parents used to live in Noxus."

"Who are you?!" Katarina turns around and doesn`t see a thing. She grips her hands on her knives looking once again around her.

"I am a shadow. You can`t cut me with those, but I can scratch your back." The voice moved again and some sharp nails inflected over Katarina`s chest. "I`ve always heard that noxian women are good looking."

"What do you want?" Katarina slaps the invisible hands from her skin and moves slowly around trying to find any sign of where the person talking was standing.

"I am Evelyn from Shadow Isle." She pauses her speech continuing moving around the noxian red head. "I can hear things from the shadows..." The female shadow makes herself more visible posing as a sexy women with attractive humps wearing almost nothing except metalic spikes. "Though everybody is scared of stalkers."

"Okay..." Katarina rose an eyebrow and stepped back, trying to ignore the creeper and as she makes her way through the others trainers for their first battle, she sees the same female archer stepping under her feet a strong man. At first she didn`t pay attention on them, but she realized she said that he is her husband when they were entering the Institute of war. In Katarina`s opinion, they acted like a normal family when the woman commands and educate her husband. She sighs and passes away, but Garen was in her way. "Now what?" She crosses arms annoyed by his presence.

"They are Tryndamere and Ashe. It just happened that I greet him a few days ago..." He started to act normal, but his flushes face usually makes him look like an idiot.

She lets him talk, not like she was interested about the others. "Why are you here?"

"For Demacia..."

"Not that! Why are you truly fighting for in this tournament, Garen?" She forgot about the time she had a nice feeling for him. Those times passed and she found herself worried about Noxus. As the demacian was finding his answer in her green eyes, she knew that Garen still likes her. "Tch. I better get going." She waved and ignored him.

* * *

In the evening, everybody started to look for their business preparing for the further battle, while a furry midget was planting mushrooms counting them. Katarina happened to be all alone on the training camp noticing the little one. It wasn`t her style to get to know new people and the yordle didn`t bother to check his surrounding.

"Hey you!" A strong female voice reached her from behind as the wind blows Katarina`s hair.

"What...?" The red head turns face showing a tired expression.

"Stay away from that thing!"

"What?" Katarina didn`t understood what the warrior woman meant and points a finger to the yordle in front of her.

"Yes! That thing!"

The yordle stopped and looked at them with a blushing face. "...pretty women noticed me..." He giggled alone.

"What about this yordle?"

The warrior woman came closer to Katarina and pats her shoulder with killer eyes. "He is known as Satan. You better don`t step in his mushrooms or you`ll get poisoned and die. It`s worst that Cassiopeia`s venomous curse..."

As Katarina heard her sister`s name she slaps the other woman from her. "How do you know my sister?!"

"Sister...?" The sand female warrior shocks head trying to realize that the noxian refers to the snake lady. "Hah! It seems like we are definitely not friends." She crosses arms annoyed. "That evil woman deserved the curse! She betrayed me and my village! Now that she is able of her new body, her snake side took control over her and she showed up in dessert for revenge. I left my home to join the field of justice to gain stronger and defeat her!" She talks greatly rising her hands over the setting sun. The shuriman`s name was Sivir.

"Wha-..." Katarina tries to recall her past memories with her sister. She didn`t know that she got curse for doing such things and the last time she talked with her, she helped her reach Shurima with a merchant car. She thought Cassiopeia didn`t like to be part of the noxian war, but she returned in Shurima for revenge. "My sister will never do that..." She shakes head unaware of such things from her sister side.

"It`s true. I want to get my true justice over what happened." The shuriman closes her eyes and breaths in slowly.

The yordle planting mushrooms longs his thiny hands on the two women`s sleeves. "Pretty ladies, you don`t have to fight till the battle is on. There is still a free night, so don`t waste it."

"Gah!" Sivir freaks out and gets distance from the fury yordle.

"Why is she calling you Satan?" Katarina asked him normally.

"I don`t know. I am small and you can cuddle me all night long, pretty lady." He hugs her leg with a flushed smiling face.

"Get away from him! Get away from him now!" Sivir warns Katarina about Teemo`s danger.

"Umm... Sorry, little, but I have... ahem... didactic material for tonight." She blushes and makes her way to the sleeping rooms.

* * *

That night, Katarina was right. She thought all the way about Talon. It was hard to make him forget about his responsibility towards Katarina after her father disappeared, but she didn`t force him. He confessed his feeling for her. Well at least this is what she could understand from his complicated words and embarrassment. He was too soft deep inside, while she didn`t care much. Her only problem was her unstable emotions. She enjoyed when she could go rough and angry on anyone who stands in her blades battle, but she couldn`t be so cruel with Talon. She was rude and spoiled back in their childhood, but she grew up and found the noxian young man as her best friend, yet the one protecting her and the one who loved her even when she was torturing him enjoying his sorrow. The last night they spent together, he hold herself in his arms like understanding the message. That would be the last time they will see each other.

"Kat?"

She opens her eyes through her hair widowing her view."Yes?"

"If you`ll join the league there is more probable you`ll face demacians. Can you promise me that you`ll take good care of yourself?"

"Hah. Are you implying that I will cheat on you?"

"It`s not like we are dating or something. We just... We just have casual sex from time to time and..." His face was blushing red but he could talk more so it wouldn`t be so embarrassing. "...the real reason is that I am just worried about you as long as I can`t protect you by myself. You know I didn`t ask all of these special treatment from you, Kat, and I..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Talon. You always talk a lot about unnecessary stuffs when it comes to this part. Just accept it already. We are not blood related, so it`s nothing wrong if we are doing this." She lowers her fingers from his chest under the blanket as he wanted to bury his face somewhere because the room was lighted and his embarrassment colored his flushed cheeks red. "You are so cute when you are blushing." She licks his face and he turns head in her hair.

"Please, don`t..." Their hands started to fight in the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – The Official Battle

The morning came and as Katarina couldn`t sleep well, she was early in the battle rift waiting for her team mates at the edge of the forest in base. She wore her black leather uniform and her favorite garnish knives waiting alone. The horn rang for the first match, though Katarina expected that howl for the others to wake up.

Near her appeared the hoodied archer that she heard. The red head was silent analyzing her female team mate. She could observe her pale white hair falling in strands over her eyes and her nice ass. If she could only remember her name maybe she`ll add something nice about today`s first match. But what intrigued Katarina was her hoodie reminding her of someone she knew from Noxus. She chuckles looking away at the thought.

The white haired archer notices Katarina`s gig and frowns. "What`s so funny, noxian?"

Katarina turned around to give a rude answer, but the moment got ruined when other ones came in her team. The red head hated that her status was always judged by the others. Noxians were definitely hated around the league.

"Hi. I`ll go on the top lane." A male with many googles approaches them with a neutral expression. "I assume you`ll take the short middle way and..." He was looking at Katarina for a moment and waved friendly. "Is this your first battle in the rift?"

"Mhm." The noxian red head looks puzzled at him unable to reach his real meaning behind that googled face. "I am also a noxian, so you don`t have to pretend to be my friend. I put faith in my blades so I won`t loose this match."

"Yes, yes, I know everything about you noxians." He laughs pitiful.

"Alright, Master Yi. Now shall we start it?" Ashe got sick of the talking man and shoves an arrow from her backpack. There was all of the team united. Katarina, the noxian assasin from a famed family, Master Yi, the ionian teacher of wuju art of sword, Ashe, the next queen of Freljord, Soraka, the inhuman horned healer and Fiddlesticks, the sole nightmare scare crow.

On the other side of the rift, in the enemy base, Ryze, their instructor came to face Katarina on the same lane. It was just a coincidence, but for the new ones joined in the league it was a good thing to be tested by elders.

"I guess it`s not a coincidence that we meet again, Miss Katarina."

"It`s my please... no matter what your intentions are." She smirks moving a strand of her hair with one of her fists holding the knife.

The battle was on and she found her true self in the battle. For her noxian rank of commander, she didn`t have to be afraid of an old inhuman with blue skin, but when she saw his magic skills, she made up her mind. People in Noxus don`t use magic. Katarina, her father and Talon were fair skilled as assasins and no other soldier of Noxus implied magic as far as she knew.

She tried to figure out how his magic works, but through the twin bushes two enemies popped up from different sides. Garen and Amumu, one on each side. She met both of them and didn`t fear Garen, who only spins to make herself get out of their way. She understood and returned to her tower, but Ryze caught her in his magic cage and the sad mummy wrapped her in his treads.

"C`mon, let`s be friends!" He wines near her giving her damage in the same time when she couldn`t move from Ryze`s magic resist.

"Damn...!" Katarina growled feeling their barrage and finding herself focused by the three enemies.

* * *

On the bottom lane, Ashe had to deal Sivir. In her bush was standing Soraka offering her heal and in the other bush no one could be seen. Ashe pushed to their tower, when a mechanical arm grabbed her roughly lifting her short hoodied dress. "Uwaaaa...!" The queen gasps and Soraka came out of the bush chuckling and trying to help her mate. "What are you laughing at?!" Ashe growls folding back her dress. In the grab she lost her bag of arrows, but her regal fists talked in her honor, punching the mechanical beast.

Sivir laughed behind holding her shuriken. "Blitzcrank doesn`t know you are a queen, Ashe."

"That doesn`t mean that he has to hook me like that!" She shouts at all of them, then suddenly he realizes her hand hurt. "Damn you, Blitzcrank!"

"Ugh..." He shrugs not realizing the human pain.

* * *

The whole harass in the middle way through forest broke in the moment when Fiddlesticks came with his crows on all of them. Katarina covered her eyes near the protecting tower and the laughing scare crow erased Ryze first. Amumu survived crying in the battle field and Garen run away.

"Don`t need to thank me." Fiddlesticks looks towards Katarina only to check on his team mate.

"Tch." She gets up from the tower crossing her arms and feeling useless. She already started to hate her team mate savior.

* * *

In Noxus, after a while of dealing with the haunted house, Talon receives a letter from the league. He left his chores apron and the other tools meant for cleaning and opened the invitation. He read it with a low frown on his face didn`t expecting that this will happen, but he agreed in the first instance. Soon he was packing a few spare clothes for the Institute of war.

* * *

Back to the Blood Moon festivities in Ionian, there was a special guest. The beautiful night of the festival was lighted by fireworks and people crowed to light candles and lift them to the sky. Though the festival lasts a week, Elise had enough time to visit the festive island. Behind her, Shen and Akali was fallowing her in silence.

"The land I come is not even a piece of ground. It was only a great kingdom ruled by great warriors, but something happened and the land got cursed. Not so many believe that Shadow Isles really exist, so it`s quite amazing..." She laughs turning around to face the two ninjas.

"My apologizes. Shen went to fight with one of his old... friends."

"A friend?" She chuckles understanding the meaning of friend. She felt like talking more about Shadow Isles and about the spider web covering the time. She workships the great spider, she came there alive and forgot about her early existence as human. The power she gained there turned her into two beings, The woman prayer and the mother spider.

As her attention drops from the sky, it went dark after the fireworks stopped. Only a few sharp weapons could be seen countering each other. Akali understood it`s Shen fighting Zed.

* * *

Talon recalls his reason to join the Institute of war in the first night in there. He remembered what happened in slums in his childhood. There was a mixed feeling for Riven and the rest of the past people he met in noxian slums. Then he met the Du Couteau, who raised him and trained him in what he is today. The predominant figure in his dream was Katarina, the one he grew up with and protected her anyway.

He joined the league wanted to find any proof left by the general, being disappointed that he can`t see Katarina in the first day. She already passed the training incubation in the institute, so he had to wait after his first match.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Two Noxian Assassins

Talon was facing his first battle in the league. He went on the top edged lane watching over the dragons flying down there. The rift looked so high on the based hill and gave him the impression of a larger zone. His high skills and cold burst sent the barbarian enemy near his tower.

"Heh. Are you the new recruit?" The long sword man tried to act more friendly for his own benefits.

"Yeah. It`s not a pleasure to kill you or anyone. I`m here to meet someone."

"Friend or foe?" He spins his sword reminding of one certain demacian linked to Katarina`s part war.

"Mhm. I fight for Noxus, which makes me an enemy of all demacians." Talon paused tilting his head and getting away from the barbarian`s rage. "You seem from Freljord."

"Yes..." His story was too long to be told, so he let the noxian push his tower. "I won`t go rough on you. It`s just your first time in the rift." He chuckled watching him destroying the tower. From the bush, Evelyn was hiding watching for the proper time to attack Talon.

Talon growled something knowing that it won`t be so easy. His experience told him that nothing is easy in life, so he switched blades when he could feel the jungler coming from behind. "I was expecting you."

Tryndamere came from behind spinning and cropping his cape with a large grin. "Too bad, the new comers are welcoming this way."

"That`s a shame." He teleports behind Evelyn and makes himself invisible till he reached his protecting tower.

The female shadow shrugs in front of the barbarian of Freljord, who growls at her. "What? Some of them are just good."

"No. Not even lucky!" He shakes head coming to attack Talon again in tower. "I remember a girl with similar skills like you. She was so scared in her first battle, my wife told me."

"Hm." Talon wasn`t scared and took it like an ordinary battle against two opponents. He mutually understood that the barbarian met Katarina. "I bet she will kick your ass in the late battle."

"Tch. Too bad Evelyn won`t make a move..." Tryndamere dived in tower spinning and cutting through Talon`s purple-blue uniform.

The assasin attacked him back wondering why the barbarian don`t get hurt by the tower. He dodged all his attacks for a while and when both were at the edge of their powers, Talon kneed bleeding and the Freljord barbarian swings back with low health.

"Pretty close." Talon gasps for air and his wounds were soaked in blood. He gets up.

"You are a strong one."

"Watch your condition." Talon was exhausted, but teleports behind him."I`m coming for that!" His blade was fast and real over his throat.

"Now it`s only me and you, noxian." Evelyn snickers from distance.

"I`m not interested to hurt girls, but if you insist..." He chuckles, being at his limit too.

"I`ll go back in forest than." She waved friendly and disappeared in shadows.

His view started to blur as he imagines familiar figures. Yasuo and Riven in the near by river cleaning their raged and dusty clothes. Talon rubs his eyes before he falls on the ground poisoned.

Near him appeared the small mushroom yordle laughing. He ended the new comer in the league.

* * *

"Talon!" Katarina run into him after she checked the new lists. He lost the first match after stepping in the poisonous mushroom. He woke up in the base and soon after, the battle was over. There was Katarina waiting for him with a specific smirk on her face.

"Hey, Kat." He looks around her and notices the gather of humans and beasts from the league. "So this is the Institute of war?"

"Mhm." She hugs his arm wanting to prove that they are related to each other and stepped away from the rest of the viewers. When they were at a certain distance from the crowd, she punched him with anger. "What did you think to stay under the tower and get hit by Tryndamere?!"

"Wha-?!" He didn`t expect that. "Who`s that?"

"The big guy from Freljord you killed later."

"I didn`t know his trick, so this is a good excuse to stop being so mad at me." He rubs his chest after the punch gaining his arrogant attitude.

"Tch. Idiot. In my first match, I didn`t die at least."

"But you didn`t kill a thing." He pats her head just to piss her off.

"I don`t risk!" She growls stepping aside to face the others.

On the edge of the item shop, there was Garen and Xin Zhao looking in their direction. Garen was standing down cupping his hands and Xin was companionshiping him.

"Do you know this one?" Garen asked on a lower tone.

"Yeah, I think... He used to drink at Riven`s bar."

"So I think. But seeing them so close, I suspect that he was the one who rescued her from the battlefield back then..." Garen growls rubbing his palms.

"Huh...?"

"...short memory!" Garen makes a sign so Xin lowers his head and Garen slaps him shortly.

* * *

As the new champions started to join the Institute of war, one relevant young girl with pink hair started to smash things. She got in the bad side of many other fighters because of her loud mouth. She talks about the inventions from Piltover and her scientist friend bearing a fancy hammer stood on her side. Though their justice female from same city-state was watching over them.

"Hey, Jayce! Wanna see me grabbing that Ashe?" The pink haired slaps him pretty bitter not counting her true power, while she uses to bear big mechanic fists.

"Hah, Vi. I don` think it`ll please her husband."

"Who cares?!" In that moment the justice lady coughs from behind rubbing her sheriff gun. "Watch me, Jayce!" She sprints to the Freljord queen, but she is stopped just before her big mechanic fingers were about to lift her hoodied dress. "Heh?" She feels a cold sweat tear on her forehead, when the barbarian spinned in her way dumping his big sword between her big fingers.

"Told her..." From behind the hammer guy named Jayce was facepalming and the sheriff lady laughed sadly trying to not look implied in Vi`s plan.

Behind the new recruits from Piltover was standing Darius with a bloody hammer. He already passed the first battle eliminating the whole enemy team. A few aware eyes were on him counting him as a strong opponent, but he didn`t mind their fear of him. He wipes the blood on his axe with the same rude attitude ignoring the rest.

"Darius!" Katarina appeared under his breath slapping his shoulder.

He lowers his eyes on the short red head, remembering her. He waves his axe already annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Welcome." She acts friendly.

"I came here to kill some demacians and you?" His voice was angry for no real reason.

"For Noxus. To perform my skills."

"Mhm." He lands his axe between her boots showing his lack of interest. He already knew who she was and her father, so he wasn`t interested to talk much with her person. "How many alike are here?"

"Talon came recently and I met a little girl with noxian references..." She fades when Darius looks over her short stature and notices Talon. He recalls the memory when he had a drinking contest with Yasuo back at Riven`s bar. Then, he had to kill Riven under his eyes.

"I..." The noxian general grunts and pushes the noxian female commander out of his view. "I don`t want to stick with you guys."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Cassiopeia`s Entrance

The field of justice sent invitation letters to all over the Valoran. As the noxian assasin figured it out, they focused decent strong fighter. Though Talon couldn`t figure it out what was the purpose of this deadly training. The institute didn`t favor the feeding war between Demacia and Noxus, but the recruits got tired of killing each others due the battle in the rift.

"Hey, Talon." Katarina was standing right near him and got tired of his nonsense silence.

"Yes?"

"The war is on delay outside. I figured it out they won`t start a war out of nothing when their crown prince is in the league." She rubs her forehead proving that she was thinking about the same things like the male assasin.

"Yeah... I can sense their hate. They are always focusing us." Talon braces himself over old scars.

"Garen likes me."

"That`s sad. I don`t like that guy."

"Haha! I don`t either." She laughs sadly. "By the way, Talon..." She paused and grabs him from behind into a forced embrace as her face points in his spine.

"What?" He shakes to get away from her.

"New recruits will come. I heard them talking bad about my sister..."

"Cass will join the league?!"

"I am not sure..."

He moves away from her and stood there looking on the concrete. As her thoughts fight in her head, Garen approaches with flowers. He bows a little and lowered his head to see Katarina`s grunting forehead.

A long moment passed and she ignored him, standing there in silence. She ignored the view of the demacian`s metalic boots and when Garen didn`t move his sight, Talon came and lifts the flowers for Katarina. "She is thanking you." His lower tone could be heard by the conjuring ones except Katarina, who tried to remember what just happened in past in Noxus between Talon and herself. Maybe the league was just trying to alter her memories about what she lost, but her mind was blank.

In Garen`s astonished scene, appeared Fiddlesticks chuckling just to make him feel embarrassed.

* * *

In demacian group of champions, Jarvan was relaxing under Sona`s music. She was mute but her fingers tell a story. When Garen returned ashamed to his demacian soldiers, Sona lifted her instrument and played a metal song.

"That`s even worst, Sona..." Garen sighs taking a seat near Jarvan.

The prince ignores Garen`s sadness, not wanting to dig deep and added. "Sona used to play in a rock band back then. Now her old habits die hard."

* * *

The next week, Draven was one of the new comers. He easily started to get along with the pink haired manly girl named Vi. As his noxian mind spoke to him, there were a lot of others who used fake names just like her, but to his manly pride, his real name was a precious treat. "Draven. Draven all the way, baby!" He hangs on Vi`s bare shoulders as both of them started to hit on the league girls.

"Check this out, Draven!" She punches him with a jolly tone.

Right before them a suave mellow serpent lady made her entrance stealing the watchers attention one by one, but mostly men`s attention. She waved to them all, not counting Sivir`s hateful presence.

As Katarina runs through the crowded people, she found herself right in front of her sister with a nervous shaking body. She fought between showing her sister side and the rough angry one. She was glad to see her walking well with the snake tail, she was happy to see her in person, but she heard what she had done n Shurima. She felt her noxian side burst out and waited for Cassiopeia to say something.

"..." The serpent was silent only swinging the tip of her tail.

"Cass?" Katarina longed her arm with shaking fingers.

"We all have our inner battles, Kat." She smiles posing brave and mature. "I am here to voice myself once and for all. This cursed body means nothing to me as long as I was the most beautiful women of Noxus."

"Cass..."

"I`ve been cursed for a reason and as long as I see my true enemies in the Institute of war, I will have so much fun to play my part in here." She swings her serpent hips offering the same deadly stare back to Sivir.

"Cass, what happened with you?" Katarina wants to take back her hand, but returns it on the other side and slaps Cassiopeia`s face. "You are not my sister!" She shots in anger at the serpent woman.

"Hah?" Cassiopeia rubs her face astonished, but not affected by her sister`s anger. "If you can`t accept me, you better watch out, there are so many out here. The fact that we share noxian blood, delight them to watch us fighting, Katarina." She let her spiked long tongue to bother her talking. "It`s hard to pretend to be human with all this changes." She sighs as her blank eyes notices Talon making way through the watchers. He comes and grabs Katarina`s hand taking her with him.

The moment left Cassiopeia who was losing her tongue to the ones staring at her. They understood and feared her. Though she looked very attractive in her snake body wearing all those jewelry, her eyes were cold and empty and her anger could turn anyone in stone.

Right in her serpent long tail, two blondes, a boy from Piltover and Garen`s sister were hanging together to the gates. Already the experienced fighters left because of Cassiopeia who didn`t bother to step aside after the disturbing moment with Katarina.

"Excuse us!" The blonde Crownguard passed near the snake lady holding her blonde guy`s hand.

"You are excused." The snake answered not giving them enough attention to check their origins, but Lux was definitely a visible demacian.

* * *

The demacian group welcomed Lux and her male friend, though he was from Piltover. The visible alliance between Demacia and Piltover was pretty relevant. The blonde guy presented himself as Ezreal and he introduced the Piltover sheriff Caitlyn, the bare metallic fists, Vi and the awesome power guy, Jayce.

The male demacians attention fall on the young sheriff lady, while Vi already looked jealous. "Grr..." With one straight move she cups Caitlyn with her fist showing her supremacy over her thiny body.

All this time, Garen kept an eye on Lux new friend as a protective brother. He knew Ezreal for a short time, so he was just wondering about his intentions with his younger sister. But when a pink weird man approaches from Ezreal back and both started to talk so open about their private matters, Garen sighed in relief.

* * *

That night, Caitlyn wanted revenge for Vi`s action in from of Demacia`s power. Though Vi didn`t expect a crude sheriff, she took her mechanic gloves and fit armour off as usually.

"Now, let`s see who was a bad girl." Caitlyn appeared in Vi`s room dressed as a sexy police lady showing a pair of pink handcuffs and moving them on the surface of Vi`s gloves laying on the little table of the pink haired room.

"What`s this, Cait? Finally I hit on you?" Vi laughs hoping in bed watching over the hat sheriff lady.

"Don`t try your luck. I am the law and no one hits on sheriff ." She crawls in bed on top of Vi.

"Try it!" Vi smirks grabbing Caitlyn`s ass.

"Hands up!" The sheriff handcuffs Vi with a neutral face as Vi found herself turned off.

"Damn you, Cait!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Blue Bell

"I feel like forgetting things..." The head noxian slaps herself. It`s been already weeks since Talon joined the league and he kept going like this with Katarina. They forgot the reason why they used to stick together. As for Katarina, her memories in Noxus started to fade away. It`s a shame they were so close in a wrong way back in the new house she bought near forest. It`s also a shame she remember her sister Cassiopeia but the not the disappointment.

Though Talon was there with his mutual worry. He forgot his own reason why we had to wear the blue hoodie, but some fragments of his mind tell him that is the noxian uniform. "Meh. I would lie to say that I don`t feel like things are slipping through my fingers too..." He didn`t look intriguing in her eyes. Perhaps she liked him more without his female fans who were waving from behind.

"She checks on you." Katarina frowns.

"Huh?" Talon turns around and notices Lux into a small group of girls. "Oh, fu k." He growls silently and fixes his hoodie bothered by the watchers.

As the group of female champions were crowded, Cassiopeia stood behind watching over Katarina and Talon. She got the good feel to get their attention and pops up grabbing Talon`s shoulder all of a sudden. Her spiky tongue teases enjoying the moment when she takes of his brother in law`s hoodie off. "Is this what you wanted to see?" Her word melts enjoying his astonishment and the girls surprise.

"Wait, Cass... Why?" He gasps and turns on the hoodie embarrassed and disturbed.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Cassiopeia smirks behind at the girls. She was right that they were curious to see his hair length and also clear face features. As the show was done, she enjoys the curious female watchers, counting Evelyn who appeared from shadows chuckling.

On the other side of the uninterested girls, Caitlyn was rubbing her gun with a death stare on Vi who was giggling with the rest of silly girls. The pink haired only enjoys the reluctant noise,not carrying why the females were having fun, besides she very feel Caitlyn`s cruel eyes on her. In the first instance she was forced by the sheriff woman to join the league because of her bad past in Piltover. Bearing such rock fists and vandalizing the city wasn`t a good thing for Vi. So she got in the police. Then something happened and a certain thiny blue shooter appeared in her way. If Vi could express her real reason why she sticks with the annoying sheriff is all because of Jinx.

"Jinx!" The thick name banged in the pink head`s ears. Her eyes grow furious and the one standing in front of her was the new recruit. Evelyn vanished in shadows as she spoke the shooter`s name fading slowly with a cursed laugh.

"God damn you! God damn you! God damn you!" Vi growls under her breath running after Jinx, who was already sprinting in front of the pink haired brute.

"Fathands, you missed me so much~" Jinx`s special skinny treat made her dodge things way easier than the other, but she never count the agility of the sheriff lady who focused Jinx from afar.

"Stand... still..." Caitlyn pointed the trigger, but Jayce lowers her gun.

"It`ll be a shame to kill someone out of game."

"Right." The sheriff shakes head disappointed of herself. She started to talk about other things, though her attention didn`t drop Vi. She had the moral of an older woman and Vi was her spoiled student.

* * *

Another match started and Ashe was laning against Jinx. The queen was waiting for her supporting mate to come and to her disappointment, Annie hopped in the bush. She was shushing her disturbed talking in her mind with her help to go away because she is just a child. A scary child.

Jinx and Blitzcrank already met each other and befriend fast. They even agreed about the human era and she promised to help his vision about a new world without humans. Till then, she had to win this first league match against the queen of Freljord.

"So, Ashe..." Jinx coughs and checks on Blitzcrank if he was ready to hook her short dress. "I heard you are not the official queen."

"That is none of your concern!" Her superior statement hits Jinx feelings, who didn`t even bother about her superiority. The queen`s attitude towards Jinx made Blitzcrank to laugh in the bush and miss his grab. "Ah! Not you again!" Ashe rolls her eyes after she was lucky to get away from his hand.

"What are you laughing at, traitor!"

"She acts like a queen." Blitz rubs his tummy laughing in Ashe`s face, while Jinx growls. When the joke was off, Jinx started to laugh over Blitzcrank`s rusty laughing sound. She rolls on the floor while the Freljord queen rolls her eyes annoyed.

No one noticed that Annie left the lane and right under Ashe`s skirt was standing Teemo having the best view of his life. His small eyes were checking the queen`s panties. This was the reason why Jinx was dying of laughing behind Blitzcrank who doesn`t understand living things guilty peeking pleasure.

"Don`t move, my dear!" Tryndamere came raging from the river and winds Teemo.

At that moment, Ashe realized the dangerous yordle was idle at her feet. She screams scared, hugging her husband`s strong arm.

The barbarian frowns at Jinx who humped on Blitzcrank`s bare hands drove funnily by fear. "Don`t let him kill me, Blitzcrank! It`s my first battle!"

The mechanic golem tilts his head confused watching over Tryndamere diving their tower to destroy it."It`s only a slater." He laughs sadly, while Ashe sticks arrows at Blitzcrank.

"Grab that Ashe!" Jinx ordered and Blitz hooked the queen under the tower. As Tryndamere was focusing the tower getting no damage, Ashe`s life fades under the enemy`s tower. She screams in pain and runs in the bush hiding herself with her burned hoodied dress. "Lucky..." Jinx matches the Freljord barbarian`s death stare.

"You won`t get away after the tower is down."

She prepares her slowing bullets in a hurry, so she could gain more time to play with one of her long tails.

He noticed her primal skill, so he dashed away spinning. "Hah. Let`s dance." He smirks and behind him appeared Vi`s fist like a super hero move.

Jinx feel a cold sweat drop on her forehead and throws her bomb toys in their way.

"That`s my line." Katarina came behind Jinx stabbing her to get closer. She didn`t mean to make the thiny blue haired girl to bleed, but this was the only way. This happened to her in the first battle as well. They all focused the new comer. "Now, get out of here. Your tower is down." Katarina pats Jinx letting her to run. In her escape, she forgot Blitzcrank near the broken tower.

Vi noticed how the female noxian allowed Jinx to escape and her fists were ready to talk for her anger. But besides the team mate rage, Katarina made her way through the forest and bumped into Garen and Jarvan.

"It seems we missed the team fight." Jarvan smirks intimidating at Katarina coming fearless at her and grabbing her arm.

"What do you want?" It was something wrong with him and so she sensed this. Though they didn`t know she felt pity for the new girl and she gave her the chance to escape. No one knew that Katarina`s real self is not that cruel. Not with the poor ones, not with the ones who beside their poorness, something more lays underneath their skin. Same death instincts like hers.

"Katarina, my apologizes." Garen looks back letting Jarvan to do what he pleases.

"If this is a fight, you`re dead." Katarina smacks her hand back from Jarvan and teleports behind him holding her dagger at his royal throat.

* * *

Talon hurries to get the demacian musician to a hidden place. Sona was mute, but Talon didn`t waste any unnecessary word to her. Though the assasin way built his cold self though. He made researches and he knew she was the only one who could keep this secret. She understood his intentions by his heart beats, so she fallowed him folding her long dress over her ankles.

The noxian opens a specific gate and lets Sona step first. "This is it."

Her eyes widens in terror as she sees many hanged dolls looking like her demacian friends and other known faces.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Void

Sona was wrapped with her long blue dress on the floor right in the middle of the aimless mannequins. Her fingers were searching slowly the strings ready for a special chant. The darkness started to fall around her but her eyes were closed. Behind the silent moment, Talon was assisting her.

She finally started to play the chords and more shadows started to aim around her.

The certain demacian dolls started to shake. That was Jarvan who was fighting with Katarina. Her doll was standing untouched in a corner, in Talon`s back. He ignored her. As in the game Katarina was left behind by her team. Even if she wanted to offer the same escape route to the new comer Jinx like in her first battle, she had to face the two demacians.

Jarvan ignored her knives and Garen only stood there watching the evil prince. It was something different and Katarina felt powerless when Garen catches her and lifts her hands in the clench. His glance was shameful and affected. "I`m sorry, Kat."

Behind them Annie just broke their tower ignorant. After all she was supposed to support Ashe, but Ashe rejected her help. Now that Katarina left the middle lane, the little girl could take a good care of what`s left to be done. She let them tease Katarina, like it wasn`t her business and when she felt necessary, she hopped back like nothing happened.

"What is this, Garen?!" Katarina kicks Jarvan fearless. Her blocked arms and weapons meant nothing to her. She has trained muscles and her legs are strong too.

Jarvan gets back rubbing his chin looking at the noxian from afar. "There is still a war between our states."

"So what? Why do I look like the only noxian for you?" She splits in his face disgusted.

"There are more like you, but for now, I have you here." He gets ready his special sword, while Garen knew that his prince will hurt Katarina for real not in the game.

"Hah. You are pathetic, prince." She waits for him to kill her in the supposed game as Talon gets through a worm bug between Jarvan and Katarina. The bug made the real word and game to collide and the game seemed like ending in less than a few minutes.

"Wha-?!" Jarvan looks right through Talon and Garen releases Katarina.

"Why are you here?" The red head looks at talon from behind watching how her noxian sibling punches Jarvan all of a sudden.

Garen growls and reaches for unarmed Talon, who dashes back taking Katarina with him. "Talon!" He roars getting lost through the trees and losing their trace.

As the two noxians gets into a peaceful bush, he set her hand free. It didn`t feel like the way he used to feel in Noxus when he holds hand with her.

"Kat. You need to get out of the Institute of war. This place is altering your memories and..."

"How many minutes till we`ll get out of this match?" She understood his worry, but she wasn`t interested. She also could remember a small part of how used to feel towards him, but she was disgusted by her incest feelings back then.

"Kat..." He went silent as his hands started to disappear from the game. So she went transparent and wakes in the base. He wasn`t with her, but she could recall the touch of his hand. It wasn`t sure how he entered her battle, but he just did it.

The other fighters were near and as she could see Garen looked vanished. She wanted to ask what just happened, but he couldn`t find Jarvan. He was the missing one, while Ashe was rambling about her royal matters with Tryndamere and the others looked as confused as her.

"Excuse me, but I think your friend broke our game." Teemo hangs on Katarina`s leg, creeping her out for a second. She forgot about the yordle just because he was under her knee height.

"What?"

"He came after you, right?"

The read head wonders, again ignoring Teemo`s presence, who was hanging on her leg trying to guide her to a certain place. "There... There." He makes her fallow his instruction, then he leg her leg go, just fallowing from close up. His legs were shorter and he had to be more alert than her.

They walked through some locked warehouses owned by the as called as teachers and when the waste storage place ended, the entered inside the semi basement covered pool. She knew there was a pool they are keeping locked, but the door was half opened and the pool was empty.

"Why are we here?" She looks down at the yordle.

"Be patient, lady, this is not the final destination." He purrs and closes the old door behind them.

At this rate, Katarina creeps out, but her doubts grow slowly, when Teemo pats her leg to make her notice another woman in the dirty basement. She lights a lamp of gas making her eyes to shine right before she puts on a pair of red glasses. "Meet lady Vayne."

Katarina could totally say that the female was nothing like a beautiful woman. Though both of them wore leather outfits, Vayne had a cold ignorance and bare bow in her back ties. She looked like an archer just like Ashe, but nothing attractive except a long black pony tail. So she didn`t waste a greeting as long as she won`t receive one back.

Teemo takes the light from Vayne leading them to a broken wall.

"This is Talon`s..." Katarina finds one of Talon`s knives pointed in the wall.

"Mhm. Come." Teemo nods with a happy face about to step under the ruined broken wall.

The three of them walked through the hidden wall till they reach a scraped big door. Teemo pushes it, but it doesn`t move.

"Tch. You are useless." The new person uses her less feminine stature and pushes the gate. It opened with a rusty sight. Her raw red glass glare unite the two standing in the mannequin room.

"Talon!" Katarina runs at Talon, falling on her knees.

"Kat..." His chin was stained with blood, as Sona was holding his head on her lap. Her insignificant presence was sad as Katarina`s one.

"Talon! What happened to you? How did you cross the real...?"

Sona presses her hand over Katarna`s lips to shut her. The noxian red head was too loud and Talon was just fighting between the two worlds. When he passed through the dimensional gate, he started to get a mixt of sounds from both sides. Katarina voice was disturbed by the void hallow voices. It wasn`t only the deceiving voices, but his view got blurred too.

"Kat... You need to leave this place." He hangs on Sona`s long sleeve and she understands and cleans his blood with it. "You will first forget your past, then your friends..."

"You are the one who needs to leave alive!" Katarina recalls her noxian true self after she sees that he is not real hurt.

"Kat..."

"What was that about Jarvan?" She gets up from him looking carefully at how Sona takes care of him. For some reason the demacian woman was not a treat, but her peaceful mute attitude annoyed the red head.

"He broke the rule."

"What rule?"

"Meh. These dolls are controlled by the ones who sets you in their games. For some reason, Jarvan wanted to kill you for real after he breed his hate for Noxus." He forces to move from Sona and as he lifts, his starts to cough blood again.

"Don`t waste your luck." Vayne comes closer and pushes him down on Sona`s soft and long dress. Though she hated noxians, she found it interesting that this man came back alive after he bugged the game dimension.

"Talon. You will leave the Institute of war any time you`ll get well." Katarina was sick of Vayne now too. She hated when other women were acting nice with him as far as she was never nice to him. She gets distance from the hanging puppets room, leaving him where she found him.

"Kat...!" He couldn`t express how left behind he felt with the two women he barely knew and trust. But his worry that he couldn`t share with Katarina was the chaotic fact. "The void was build up."

Teemo leaves with Katarina soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Magic trick

#1: This chapter is a recall of what happened before the last chapters xD

What really happened back then before Talon found the specific hidden room was an already forgotten story. The one blowing the wall was Vayne who got missing. The ones responsible for the champions missing memories was Elise who watched all from shadows. Not even a coincidence that Evelyn was from Shadow Isles and she was sharing her information playing nice with the other champions.

* * *

"I joined the league to clear the evil." The dark haired woman wearing a long impartial face crosses her arms looking straight to Morgana.

"I will bring you suffering if you focused my people." The dark angel refers to Vladimir, her formal friend from Noxus, so she poses as mad looking at Vayne right through her red haunter glasses.

"Hah. You don`t scare me, evil creature." Vayne seems taller than Morgana, but this thing doesn`t inflect defense in the dark haired angel.

From behind the masked Kayle, sister of Morgana, was watching levitating on her white wings. "You two stop." She said crossing her arms while holding a golden sword. At her legs, invisible, was standing Teemo who looks curious at their fight.

"I know you evil people plan something with this championship!" Vayne`s voice was soar.

"Eh? What do you know, my dear?" Morgana`s voice changes, being more interested in what the vampire haunter will add next.

"Elise is here." Vayne whispers and looks around caught by fear.

Teemo nods in his stealth mood, totally agreeing with the haunter. He makes himself visible and the group notices him. "Satan!" Kayle and Morgana screams in the same time, while Kayle flies aside from him. If her face would be visible, she would be scared to death.

"Satan?" Vayne drops her jaw confused.

"Oh, you are new here. You don`t know nothing." Morgana laughs sadly.

"..." Vayne takes his back crossbow and points it to the yordle.

"No! Don`t ..." Morgana waves hands innocently in front of the crude Vayne who was ready to aim. "He is not ruling the Hell." She sighs in relief when she lowers her silver weapon. "For hell sake..."

"Then what is it about him?" Vayne frowns confused.

"Hello, beautiful ladies and Kayle. I`m Teemo." Kayle tilts head at this statement and Morgana laughs loud her sadness.

This was the link. Teemo stalked around Vayne`s plan. He was there in the darkness when she shouted the sealed wall. It was dark, but she could see his presence. She let him to lift her from the fallen bricks, though she was usually dealing alone with her matters. She convicted to stick the same plan, but they didn`t know that Talon was looking for his own purposes. He was searching for general.

By mistake he got in the dark abandoned pool. He found the holed wall and stepped in. The big door leading to the puppet room was unlocked. He enters.

* * *

Vayne got it. There was somebody else entering that room, but it was too late. She let the two intruders alone. She understand that they passed the thin line between the real life and the made up battle camp. As she sees Teemo coming with the red head woman, she didn`t mind her. She very knew the noxian woman will forget things way too easy. She was one of the bad names in the league and Elise wanted her to forget what is really happening. Though she was curious. She knew that Teemo will not betray her secret, yet he took her in.

"She is his sister..." He slowly grabs Vayne`s pants.

"Oh..." Now she understood that Teemo knew who entered in the dolls place.

And when they were already in, Katarina left him heartless behind. Vayne didn`t say a thing, but she was worried for what Talon did.

When the red head was already far to hear them, she grabs him under jaw with hate. "Why did you opened the void?!"

Sona was trying to stop her, but she was weak and also mute.

"Hah... I can`t talk if you... are struggling my breath..."

She lowers the grip, but her anger was evident. "Say."

"I wanted to save Katarina. They are playing with her mind..."

"Elise?"

"Who?"

"Elise is the one ruling over the the league members. I thought you know that!"

"My only reason I joined the league was to find what`s left about general Du Couteau. Then... to protect Katarina." He tries to get up, but both Sona and Vayne stop him.

"There is no need now. The void is open." She sighs and gets up.

Sona`s eyes were fixed on the dark leather woman. She was worried for Talon. She couldn`t carry him out of there. Her fingers curls in his hair powerless and Vayne understands. She knees near them and bears one of the noxian`s arm over her fit shoulder. "I need your help." She said as she lifts him and Sona comes under his other arm, helping him to fake a walk.

"Thanks..." His head was facing the concrete, not able to feel his erect spine.

* * *

Le Blanc and Elise were having tea at a small table. Outside the window could be seen the the training camp of the Institute of war.

"So you finally come to see me." Elise smiles crossing her long legs on the chair.

"I was here all this time, but now you can see my real body." She laughs back tapping her nails on the table. "Tea... like in old times." She giggles.

"I`m glad to see the old you, Le Blanc. I have a request for you and Black Rose."

"Yes?"

"There is a certain Vayne who figured it out. She is the most dangerous at this moment..." She is crossing by Le Blanc.

"What is Blood Moon doing then?"

"Blood Moon? We constantly erase memories of the war. Not a big deal, but..." Le Blanc crosses her again.

"You want pace?"

"I want a peaceful Noxus... If they resist, I can instantly kill them and Thresh will collect their souls. It is not in vain." Elise is stopped by Le Blanc`s madly laugh.

"There is no such thing like pace in Noxus. I was born there. I traveled the world to see better places and I couldn`t find anything like home. War is our answer. Let me kill... that Vayne for you." Le Blanc smirks and leaves her seat, moving to the opened window. "Valoran... The magic of the Institute of war is keeping the weather unchanged."

* * *

Talon was resting for a week. All this time, Katarina came to visit him as friend. She forgot a lot of things, but he felt like he was related to her.

"Talon?" Her eyes were sad and empty looking over his patched body in the sheets.

"Yes."

"What is between you and Sona?"

"She is the famed musician from Demacia. She is mute, so I trust her to not..."

"Is this all?"

"Y-yes." He finds her questions a little too suspicious, though for his lost memories, he didn`t see Katarina more than a sibling to him. "Why asking?"

"And Vayne?"

"Vayne? That Vayne?" He looks apart trying to remember how she was looking like. Aparently her name sound familiar, but his recent memories about her already faded.

"Vayne... Who is her...?" Katarina dealt the same problem.

Outside Talon`s door, there was a masked man listening. Le Blanc.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – The Near and the Curse

Vi and Jinx were seen together. Apparently Vi got her fists blocked in some elastic threads and Jinx was cupping her face with a pervert smirk. "You caught me, fat hands." She slaps Vi`s face demanding her power over her now. "Or shall I say, I caught you?"

"It`s not like I won`t rip your ass when I get free!" Vi smirks back dealing with the threads. They were spider threads and they were placed around the dark corners of the training area.

"This motivates me to play with suppressed you now." Jinx grabs her hair rudely pulling her face closer, while Vi growls in pain.

Elise was there watching from the dark corner. Right near her, Le Blanc came from nowhere lighting the corner with her magic scepter. Her gross made up face was grinning with a superior attitude. Her hand was clenched in Vayne`s rough pony tail as she was breathing hard at her feet.

"Good job, Le Blanc." Elise crosses her arms proud, but her eyes were on Jinx and Vi. They turn heads and googled at beat up Vayne.

"Hey, Jinx. Where they looking at us all this time?" Vi drops her jaw funnily.

"I think so..."

Le Blanc looks at Elise a little concerned. "What are we gonna do with these two?"

"Make them forget they see this." The spider nun looks contented by her priestess powers and didn`t mind her spider threads caught Vi.

Le Blanc understood what Else wanted, so she shrugs waving a finger to the two vulgar girls. Her magic reaches them and made them kiss each other. Meanwhile Elise and Le Blanc leaves the room and Vayne was dragged after the magician woman.

* * *

Katarina returns in Talon`s room with a letter. She was furious and jumps on his bed raging. Things changed in her mind after Elise started to play her erasing game.

"Talon!"

"What is it?" He didn`t feel the best, but he healed at the best.

"Talon!" The red head growls again at him.

"What?!" He gets up rubbing his cold chest. "For how long..." He frowns and lifts from bed, as Katarina answered him already.

"For a week." She sighs in relief. "I`m glad you feel good. Now you received a letter to leave the league for your own good."

"Kat." He didn`t care her rumbling, so he comes to her and grabs her hands, forcing her to stand right in front of him. She was shorter than him, but he felt good to see her under his breath like in old times. "Do you feel like forgetting things too?"

"Yes, but..." She tilts head looking in the empty room.

"But what?"

"I want to stay in the Institute of war. You can go if you want to." Katarina lifts head determined and looks right to him.

"Kat, here is no place for you." He feels bad that he can`t help her. He already checked the place for any provement that general would leak and there was none. He also took good care of her, but he felt like he forgets the reason he fights for. He wanted to protect her for not a real reason and the general`s face started to vanish with day by day. It was cruel for him to watch over Katarina who forgot about her sister and she only sticks together with him because they were similar assasins.

"Talon..." She understands there is a missing link between them, but she didn`t mind her internal urge to kiss him. She grabs his chin and kisses him for a short moment in his astonishment.

"Kat?"

"I trained my whole life to be useful in battles. I raised my status in military under Swain`s hand. I can`t return in Noxus when the war in over. This place is my home now and I will fight for the league, even if you agree this or not."

He expected that, so he steps aside from her with a painful smile. "If this is what you want, Kat..." He starts to pack his few things into a box keeping silence and not facing her again.

So he left the next day. Only Cassiopeia came and hugged him in that day. No one other could remember what was the link between them, but he knew that she was his sister in law. After that, it was forbidden for him to check over what`s going inside. His memories were still tainted, but not all of them.

He returned to the new house that Katarina brought and he finds it broken. He forgot for how long he stood in the Institute of war, so everything seemed unclear. There was nothing to remember about the vampire who sold it, so he had to return in slums. It was sad that everything about his past with Katarina was just vanished like nothing was there before.

* * *

The night before the institute closing up, Elise summoned the Blood Moon members inside the training zone. The Institute members were attacked and dragged to be devoured by the masked men. From behind, the spears of vengeance inflected them and another hand was dragging them with a hook. They were Kalista and Thresh helping each other in their own benefits. Her hallow growls matches his insane laugh perfectly.

"Their screams is music to my ears."

"Hah. Don`t flatter me, Thresh. I`ll bring revenge for everybody!" She growls hitting Morgana from behind. The dark angel attacks Kalista back, knowing the Blood Moon member.

"Not her, stupid." Thresh facepalmed, being catch up from Shen and Akali.

"Don`t worry, we`ll finish here." Said Akali who jumped in the fight and eliminated Morgana.

"Wh-...?!" Thresh stood there confused. He knew that Morgana was by their side even if she didn`t join their organization.

"What is going on, Thresh?" Shen stood behind watching.

"I don`t know what is playing Elise, but this is getting stupid." The male specter didn`t agree, but he was there to collect souls in his lamp. He kept silent and did his job ignoring the problem.

"She knew too much." Akali added lifting her mask.

As for Shen, everything was confusing and he stood behind attacking only if the league members will attack him.

Elise was there watching, sending her spider babies to inflect poison and help the four Blood Moon members to finish quickly. Her reason was simple. Le Blanc couldn`t erase all memories and some of the champions were dangerous. It wasn`t as planned, but those who already knew too much couldn`t bring peace. This was everything she could do to stop the war outside the league`s gates.

"This is wrong! What are you doing?" Evelyn made herself visible in front of Elise.

"Women shall not talk." Elise demanded.

"There is no reason to do this to all of us!"

"Step aside, Evelyn, or I`ll kill you." The spider priestess grits her teeth sending a few spiders after the shadow female.

"I may not mix in your business, but I`ll get out of here." She made herself invisible again and run from the siege. Everywhere she stepped were dead bodies. Her eyes marked Teemo and Katarina very close. The long red hair was painted with mud. It started to rain and the other runners stepped on her body too. "Poor thing..." Evelyn sighs and gets away faster embracing her invisibily.

* * *

In Talon`s spare chamber in slums he finds Katarina`s golden watch. It`s a shame she left it at his place once again. Maybe he has to check on her like before. He runs where the institute was supposed to stand and finds nothing.

It`s been already 2 years. This was not supposed to happen to anyone at Katarina`s young age. This year she should turn 25 if she would be alive. "Katarina Du Couteau" Talon`s eyes were filled with tears as his knees reaches the ground before her grave. At least their built them graves. Maybe their bodies were not even there, but the funeral stones were places in lines. Who did this though?

"I see you looking for Katarina." A hallow feminine voice came from nowhere, but her body shape turns real hanging on the noxian assasin`s grave.

"Who...?"

"Evelyn." She smiles placing a hand on his head and carelessly taking his hoodie off. "The Institute of war dealt with traitors. The Blood Moon organization did this." She smiles sadly playing with human brown hair. "no one wanted t know about the Shadow Isles and what really happened there. This will happen to Valoran too if the Blood Moon will not find its peace..."

"What is Blood Moon?" He lowers his head wiping his face. It was visible that he didn`t have time to enjoy her presence.

"It is a long story..." She started to vanish, while her voice leads near a certain grave. It was writen "Amumu" and near by it was a dig hole. The little mummy was set free. "Haha. He was already dead." She laughs behind, playing with Talon`s sharp attention.

"Mhm." He started to get sick of her rolling around.

"Look, over here."She points at some other graves. "Here lays Jinx, Poppy..." She stopped, when he could grip her arm and pulls her rudely.

"Why are you showing me all of this without even carrying?"

"I was born dead. There is a place where life is none existent." She turns invisible again and her voice started to surround the noxian again. "I am still hiding from Elise. We share the same origins, but I am not part of her master plan." Evelyn seeks for fights, breaking the rules from shadows, hurting humans with small treads, while Elise wants peace using to murder for this goal.

"Mhm."

"This is haunted place after they all died." She looks at him from behind without his knowing.

"I can say that too."

"Blood Moon wanted to shut them forever, so Elise ordered to kill them all."

"I understand." He growls and her hand touches his shoulder.

"It`s too late..."

He cuts her turning to face her. "It`s too late for tears. I got it."

"You can`t do anything now." She back off her arm rubbing the cut. There was no blood to shed.

He let her be, looking down ignorant. His knees couldn`t play by his side and he falls down, griping the dirt in his hands. He couldn`t express his lose for Katarina, but he couldn`t do anything. Blood Moon organization was a ghost organization just like all the Shadow Isles creatures. "What is this Blood Moon organization...?"

"It won`t help you to know. It`s a secret curse behind everything." It looks like her voice was excited to see him this way.

"What curse...?"

Evelyn comes near and he lifts his head. She points her finger over his lips. "It`s a secret."

"Heh. I guess I understand what you mean." He smirks at the idea that he used to hide a secret back then too.

She smirks back silently. At least he was the same like her. Sharp minded.

* * *

A week later, at Katarina`s grave, a well dressed woman wearing funeral black clothing and a black cover over her eyes came and left a red rose. She was the leader of Black Rose organization from Noxus. She was clear and meditated. Le Blanc.

"You did it well. You fight them like a real noxian. Though you died. But no one blamed your lack of skills. You trained for the glory of Noxus and now everybody is talking about your great performance in the Institute of war. Cheer up, noxian." Le Blanc didn`t call her name not even once. She bows and places the rose better on her grave. Her eyes notices a piece of paper half covered in mud. She picks it up and reads it with a half smile. "Kat, when you`ll met general, tell him I couldn`t keep the promise. Talon"

[What happened next?]

Well, Le Blanc returned in Noxus and killed Talon He was the last link who knew what happened there. Though Evelyn continued hiding in shadow, the story of Blood Moon remained alive.

* * *

The x memorial day for Noxus heroes and a brunch of slum kids were playing in the merchant place. There were a boy looking at the new statue who was just revealed. There wasn`t any other statue in slums before, so this one was wearing "Katarina Du Couteau" name.

The kid chuckles looking at the french name and behind him the other kids started to call his name. "Hey, Talon! Come over here."

Behind the crowds, there was a hoodied someone watching over the slums. On his right arm landed a bird. "The last one under Du Couteau`s name." He pets the bird.


End file.
